Issues
by FreakOnLeash
Summary: Draco Malfoy je na pokraji sil. Dostane se z toho? Slash - drarry.


Harry si bezstarostně vykračoval chodbou v sedmém patře, byl pátek! Už žádná škola a žádná nechtěná pozornost všech spolužáků, schová se na celý víkend u Hagrida, kde spolu budou popíjet ohnivou whiskey. Právě se spěchal převléct ze školního hábitu a potom hurá pryč. Zvolil chodbu, kterou nikdo nepoužívá, a bylo mu úplně jedno, že mu cesta na kolej trvá dvakrát déle. Hlavně už žádné obdivné a ustarané pohledy, žádný stupidní hábit osmého ročníku, žádná společná kolej se Zabinim. Jeho plán byl perfektní. Do pondělí zmizí beze stop. Nemůže říct, že netušil, jak moc pro něj bude náročné být mezi tolika lidmi a být středem jejich pozornosti po tom, co se zašil na několik měsíců na Grimmauldově náměstí. Byl to šok. Ale on doufal, že si zvykne, že pomine úzkost a odejou noční můry, a že především přestane spolužáky tak moc zajímat.

Prudce se zastavil jakoby vrazil do zdi, když uslyšel dávivý zvuk ozývající se z chlapecké koupelny, jejíž otevřené dveře právě míjel. Blížil se k místu, kde kdysi bývala Komnata nejvyšší potřeby, která se někam přemístila a odmítala se ukázat. Tudy přece nikdo nikdy nechodí. Dávivý zvuk doprovázený pleskáním zvratek o mísu se ozval znova a Harry se rozhodl nakouknout do umývárny. Blížil se obezřetně ke kabince, odkud slyšel přicházet ony zvuky, nyní doprovázené bolestným sténáním. Harry byl zpočátku otrávený, že ho někdo vyrušil z jeho cesty za vytouženým volnem, ale teď v něm narůstala obava. Ať byl uvnitř kdokoliv, bylo mu pekelně zle. Po dalším sledu zrychleného dýchání, zvracení a sténání, zabral za dveře kabinky, ale bylo zamčeno. Člověk vevnitř ho určitě zaznamenal, protože sténání přestalo a nastalo hrobové ticho. Neměl tušení, kdo je na záchodě zavřený.

"Haló?" zkusil potichu. Nic.

"Jsi v pořádku?" Zase nic. Začínal se bát, ten někdo mohl být zraněný. Znova zalomcoval klikou.

"Jdi pryč, Pottere," ozvalo se zevnitř známým hlasem, který postrádal obvyklou štiplavost. Harry ztuhnul. Ten hlas postrádal jakoukoliv známku vůle k životu, aby byl Harry upřímný.

"Malfoyi?" zeptal se šokovaně, odpovědí mu bylo další zběsilé dávení následované tupou ránou. Harry na nic nečekal a vyrazil dveře. Malfoy ležel napůl v bezvědomí obtočený okolo záchodové mísy. Harry ho popadnul v podpaží a vytáhl ho ven k umyvadlům. Nebyl to snadný úkol, dveře se otvíraly dovnitř kabiny. Malfoy sice vnímal, ale nebyl schopný Harrymu pomoct, ten zaklel, když se uhodil do hlavy, jak se snažil Malfoye popadnout v podpaží. S velkou námahou ho dovlekl po zemi k umyvadlům, blonďák se začal trochu vzpouzet. Harry ho opřel o zeď a přemýšlel, co dál. Nabral do dlaně trochu studené vody a šplíchl ji Malfoyovi do obličeje. Se zatajeným dechem se sklonil a studoval jeho obličej, ve kterém měl tu nejnezdravější zelenou barvu. Snažil se přitom uklidnit svoje zběsile bušící srdce, jeho mozek v tu chvíli totiž nenapadlo nic lepšího než mu připomínat jinou situaci, kdy se přesně v téhle koupelně nakláněl nad smrtelně bledého Malfoye.

Malfoy otevřel oči a okamžitě se pozvracel vedle sebe na podlahu, Harry automaticky podlahu vyčistil kouzlem a spěchal pomoct Malfoyovi, který se pokoušel vstát. Ten se mu ale vytrhl a vztekle zavrčel, ať ho Harry nechá být. Vypadalo to, že celou dobu vnímal, ale nebyl schopen se Harrymu vytrhnout, Harry dokázal v jeho obličeji vyčíst, že je pro Malfoye tahle situace krajně nepříjemná a snažil se co nejrychleji se postavit na nohy a odejít. Harry si v tu chvíli uvědomoval, že je mu to moc líto. Na druhou stranu bylo od Malfoye neskutečně dětinské si nenechat pomoct jenom proto, že mu to nabízí Harry Potter a to ho trochu štvalo. Copak se ho opravdu Zmijozel tolik štítí?

"Jsi normální? Podívej se, jak vypadáš! Odvedu tě na ošetřovnu," prohlásil Harry nekompromisně a znova chytil Malfoye za loket. Ten si tentokrát nechal pomoct a opřel se o umyvadlo. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli si Malfoy uvědomil, že sám nevstane nebo už neměl sílu protestovat.

"Nikam nejdu," vydechl vyčerpaně. Vypadal opravdu strašně. Rozhodl se na to jít jinak.

"A co se stalo? Že je ti takhle zle?" snažil se Harry. Malfoy po něm střelil pohled, který by ho na místě zabil, kdyby to šlo a začal tahat za stříbrnou kravatu, stejnou kravatu, jakou měl kolem krku i Harry. Malfoyovi se nedařilo si vázanku povolit a Harry mu chtěl pomoct, opět se ale setkal jen se vzteklým odstrčením.

"Hele, Malfoyi, já se ti snažím jen pomoct. Nebuď takovej debil," procedil skrze zuby frustrovaně Harry. Zapomněl, že s Malfoyem to nikdy nebylo lehké, Malfoy se nechoval podle plánu, Harry to na něm normálně velmi oceňoval, ale teď ho to štvalo. Kdokoliv jiný by byl vděčný, že mu někdo pomůže na ošetřovnu, kde se o něj madam Pomfreyová postará, ale Malfoy ne, musí si tady hrát na hrdinu. _Možná se cítí trapně jen přede mnou,_ blesklo Harrymu hlavou a rozhodl se Malfoyovi nabídnout, že zavolá ředitelku.

"Jestli chceš, zavolám někoho jiného, třeba McGonnagallovou," navrhl Harry a myslel si, že Malfoy rád na tenhle plán přistoupí. Mýlil se, blonďák na něj vytřeštil vyděšeně oči.

"Ne, to není třeba, já tam dojdu sám, myslím na ošetřovnu," koktal a vydal se ke dvěřím. Co to sakra je s Malfoyem? On se snad bojí McGonnagallové? Harry se zamračil, ale nechal to bez komentáře. Vzal Malfoye za loket a podpíral ho. Ten se nechal a Harry absolutně nerozuměl změně v jeho chování. Když po pěti minutách trapného šourání se dorazili ke dveřím ošetřovny, vytrhl se úlevně Malfoy a posílal Harryho pryč.

"Ne, já ti nevěřím, že nezdrhneš, Malfoyi," prohlásil nekompromisně a zabušil přitom na dveře, ve kterých se v mžiku objevil obličej madam Pomfreyové.

"Co se děje, chlapci? Pottere?" zeptala se lékokouzelnice a měřila si Harryho zpytavým pohledem jakoby ho podezřívala, že za Malfoyův stav je zodpovědný on.

"Madam, Malfoyovi je špatně, našel jsem ho zvracet v koupelně-," začal, ale madam Pomfreyová ho přerušila zvednutím ruky, zatvářila se velmi ustaraně a ukázala na nejbližší postel. Harry položil Malfoye na postel a ten mu s chutí vytrhl svoji ruku ze sevření a propaloval ho vražedným pohledem.

"Děkuji Vám, Pottere, můžete jít," řekla nepřítomně madam Pomfreyová a gestem ruky ho vyháněla pryč, Harry ale váhal, zahořel zvědavostí, co se s Malfoyem děje, že to Pomfreyová bere tak vážně, vždyť Malfoy byl vždycky totální hypochondr. Ještě před chvílí se těšil, až přenechá Malfoye někomu na starosti a bude moct vykročit vstříc volnému víkendu, teď se mu najednou nechtlo nechat Malfoye samotného. Nechápal proč, přemýšlet o tom bude později. Proto se velmi pomale loudal a couval opatrně ke dveřím, pozorujíc tak madam Pomfreyovou, jak Dracovi pomáhá z hábitu a těsné košile. Malfoy si ho všiml.

"Můžeš už vysmahnout, Pottere?" obořil se na něj a ihned položil hlavu zpět na polštář, otočil se a zvracel. Tělo jakoby měl v křeči a Harry na to všechbno vytřeštěně zíral neschopný pohybu. Co to sakra s Malfoyem je? On umírá nebo co? Když na něj madam Pomfreyová křikla, aby už šel, otočil se a uháněl pryč. Když kolem něj prosvištěl patron Pomfreyové, kterým očividně volala o pomoc ředitelku nebo Křiklana, zaslechl ještě Pomfreyovou, jak říká nešťastně Malfoyovi, že ji měl minule poslechnout. Když ušel pár kroků, prosvištěla kolem něj McGonnagallová s vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři. Harryho si ani nevšimla. Než za sebou zavřela dveře, uslyšel ji Harry, jak nešťastně nad Malfoyem lamentuje.

"Draco, propána, takhle už to dál nejde, ..." Víc už Harry neslyšel, protože se dveře ošetřovny za ředitelkou s hlasitým prásknutím zavřely a on zůstal několik okamžiků stát jako opařený.

Po několika okamžicích se dal váhavě do kroku. Malfoy je nemocný, podle všeho velmi nemocný a ředitelka to ví, vypadá to, že to trvá už od začátku školy. Malfoy očividně léčbu odmítá. Harrymu se rozbušilo rozrušeně srdce, měl o Malfoye snad strach? Ano, měl, byl ochoten riskovat život, aby Malfoy přežil, Harrymu na tom zmetkovi záleží. S těmito a podobnými myšlenkami dorazil Harry jako ve snách na kolej, kde ho hned ve společenské místnosti zastavila Hermiona a Ron. Harryho plány na útěk k Hagridovi musely počkat.

"Harry, kde jsi byl? Úplně ses od oběda vypařil," uhodila na něj rozzlobeně, tvářila se ovšem ustaraně a Harry věděl, že to nemyslí zle. Byl velice vděčný, že má kamarády, kteří při něm stojí ať se děje cokoliv, mají ho rádi takového jaký je, a i když se někdy chová jako idiot, nikdy ho proto rádi mít nepřestanou. Při této myšlence mu pohled padl na Zabiniho, Parkinsonovou a Goyla, kteří zaujatě plánovali cestu do Prasinek na nákupy a vůbec je netrápilo, že Malfoy je na tom špatně. Osmáci mohli do Prasinek každý víkend. Zmijozelští byli nadšení a využívali této možnosti skoro každý týden. Vraceli se s taškami plnými nových hábitů.

"Harry?" vytrhla ho z myšlenek Mia s ustaraným pohledem ve tváři, dokonce i Ron mu položil ruku na rameno s obavou ve tváři.

"Jo, v pohodě, nic mi není, jen bych rád vypadl. Půjdu se převlíct a budu u Hagrida," sebral batoh a vydal se ke dveřím své ložnice.

"Harry?" zastavila ho Mia a jemně ho vzala za loket. Otočil se, když uviděl její výraz, bylo mu líto, že se o něj zase bojí.

"Ano?" zeptal se a trpělivě čekal, až řekne vše, co má na srdci a nechtěl se tentokrát ani vymlouvat ani jí lhát.

"Díval ses tak podivně na Zabiniho, udělal ti něco?" zeptala se a trochu se zarděla ve tváři. Ron, který se chtěl posadit na gauč, se zastavil a zlostně na Zabiniho zhlížel.

"Cože? Harry, oni ti něco provedli?" vztyčil se a zaťal jednu ruku v pěst. Harry mu položil ruku na rameno a usadil ho na pohovku, posadil se vedle a Mia si sedla z druhé strany.

"Ne, Zabini mi nic neudělal. To Malfoy, potkal jsem ho- ," začal Harry a chtěl se přiznat přátelům k tomu, co zažil po cestě sem, ale Ron ho přerušil.

"Malfoy? Co ti ten hajzl proved? Kde vůbec je? Porvali jste se?" Harry unaveně vzdychl, Hermiona Rona vzala za ruku a řekla mu, ať se uklidní a nechá Harryho domluvit. Harry se na ni vděčně usmál.

"Ne, Rone, neporvali jsme se a Malfoy mi nic neudělal. Potkal jsem ho v koupelně v sedmém patře, bylo mu hodně zle, doprovodil jsem ho na ošetřovnu. Myslím, že je vážně nemocný. Neveděl jsem o tom, vrtá mi to hlavou," dodal zamyšleně.

"Malfoy je nemocný," řekla tiše Mia, protože se lidi kolem nich začali otáčet, když slyšeli Malfoyovo jméno. Harry zvedl zvědavě oči.

"Cože? Jak nemocný? Jak to víš?" bombardoval Miu otázkami, Ron se nezapojoval, ale tahle informace pro něj očividně nebyla nová, kdy se Harry stal méně vnímavým než Ron? Byl překvapený, že o tom jeho kamarádi ví.

"Víš, Harry, jak trávíš víkendy u Hagrida - ne, poslouchej, my ti to nezazlíváme, chápeme, že potřebuješ klid – ale minulou sobotu, když jsme odcházeli z večeře jsme viděli Minervu, jak ve vstupní hale vyprovází lékokouzelníky od sv. Munga. Pochopili jsme, že se něco stalo a madam Pomfreyová na to nestačila. Zaslechli jsme v jejich rozhovoru Malfoyovo jméno a ten druhý den chyběl celý den u jídla a tak jsme si dali dvě a dvě dohromady. Nevíme, co mu je, ale asi to bude dost vážné, když na to Bradavice nestačí. V pondělí se ale objevil normálně na hodině. Je toho plná škola," dodala.

"Já jsem nic neslyšel," pronesl zmateně Harry a těkal očima mezi Ronem a Miou. Ron pokrčil rameny, očividně ho konverzace o Malfoyově zdraví moc nezajímala.

"Harry, ale ty přece mezi lidmi skoro vůbec nejsi a už vůbec nesleduješ drby, buď rád, většinou ani nechceš vědět, co si tady jsou schopni vymyslet," dokončila naštvaně.

"Cože? Co se zase povídá?" zbystřil Harry, protože si všiml, jak se Ron nervózně narovnal a hodil zděšeným pohledem po Hermioně. Hermiona mezi prsty svírala látku svého svetru a očividně litovala toho, že se nechala unést.

"Mio? Řekni mi to!" trval rozčileně na svém a seděl jako na trní.

"Parkinsonová rozhlašuje po škole, že spolu chodíme," řekla Mia a začervenala se.

"Cože? Jako ty a já? Co to je za kravinu? Vždyť se skoro nevidíme!" protestoval Harry nahlas a propaloval zlostným pohledem zmijozelskou skupinu.

"Harry, já vím, ale to není podstatné, kde je pravda, všechno co se tebe týče je zajímavé, ať je to pravda nebo ne. Každopádně mě asi viděla, když jsem za tebou první noc šla do ložnice, protože jsi byl rozrušený a nejžhavější drb byl na světě," dořekla skoro bez dechu Mia.

"Já tu krávu zabiju," procedil naštvaně Harry skrze zuby a zvedal se, že to Pansy vytmaví. Mia ho zastavila.

"Harry, vykašli se na ni, nebudeme McGonnagallové přidávat starosti tím, že se tady budeme mezi sebou hádat, ona chce být jen zajímavá, copak to nechápeš? Vždyť je to ubohý," Harry se zase posadil a trochu se zklidnil, Mia má pravdu.

"Každopádně teď všichni drbou Malfoye a spekulují, co s ním může být a tak bys měl mít na chvíli klid," řekla něžně Mia a pohladila Harryho po zádech.

"A co s ním asi může být?" zeptal se zamyšleně spíš sám sebe Harry.

"To opravdu nevím, Harry. Možná to má co dělat s tím, že je bývalý Smrtijed, třeba znamení zla na jeho ruce způsobilo jeho zdravotní problémy," spekulovala Mia.

"To je možné," řekl Harry a slíbil si, že tomu přijde na kloub. Zvedl se, že se půjde převléct.

"Půjdu k Hagridovi," pronesl zbytečně, jeho kamarádi věděli, že tam tráví víkendy.

"Máme jít s tebou, kamaráde?" promluvil konečně po dlouhé době Ron a navrhl to jen čistě ze zdvořilosti, věděl, že Harry odmítne.

"Ne, Rone, díky, půjdu sám, užijte si víkend," řekl Harry a poplácal kamarádsky Rona po ramenou. Hermiona a Ron se po sobě ustaraně podívali, když za sebou Harry zavřel dveře své ložnice.


End file.
